Pain
by luckycat222
Summary: Zexion is doing drugs. His dad disaproves and bands them from his house. What happens when he's caught? Pain. Will Demyx come to his resque or fall short?


I smile as the blade runs over my skin, breaking it. The pain is minor compared to the euphoria I feel, or is that the drugs? I don't care either way; my brain is in a whirlwind. Thoughts passing a mile a minute. A shout lets me know my father is home. He won't come in my room anymore, not after the incedent. He doesn't care about me, and that's just the way I like it. What can I say I like my solitude. Well more like he likes his and wont go near me. But I don't care; I've been through worse. I'm just lucky he didn't smell the weed. That stuff reeks and you can smell—

"ZEXION! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THE DRUGS!?" My father yells, and I hear his feet pounding up the stairs. Oh shit, I'm in for it now. Shoulda known he would have smelt it. He didn't get into the police force by baking cookies and being nice. The door to my room slams and before I know it he has me by the collar of my shirt. He's been drinking, the smell of whisky is fresh on his breath and he yells in my face and backhands me. I fall hard to the floor rubbing my injured cheek. "You think that hurt? Just wait until I'm done with your sorry ass." He says spitting in my face all the while. He drags me by my silver-gray hair down the stairs and to the basement while I scream, hoping someone will hear. I've been down to the basement few times and each has a lasting impression. Once I've bonked down the stairs after him he manhandles me into a chair and ties me up with spare rope he found. I'm still screaming so he duck tapes my mouth shut and starts a fire in the small fireplace we have down here. He places a fire poker into it, why I'm not sure but I ignore it for now. He grabs his own chair and sits down in front of me; grabbing my chin and making me look him in the eyes.

"Zex, I have told you _never_ to do drugs in MY house. You wanna go with your friends and get hammered, that's your choice. But I will NOT have that under my roof. You need to be punished, insolence will not be tolerated in my goddamn house!" He screams so loud it feels like my ears are bleeding. He stands up quickly and pulls a whip from the mantle and moves out of my vision range. I frantically search for him, and know where his is when I feel the handle of the whip brought down on my lower back. The tape gags my screams, as pain racks my body. I'm still soar from Demyx, and he knows it abusing that information with everything he's got.

"Does it hurt Zex? Why would he hurt you when he claims to 'love' you so much!?" He shouts whacking my there again and again. Its quiet for a few minutes until the sound of a 'whoosh' slices through the air, followed by my cries and rustling. He brings the whip down in different, leaving no skin white, until my back is bleeding so much I can feel it pooling around my toes. He stops, but I know its not over. This would be too little a punishment for him. I hear his footsteps and look up to see him talk the fire poker out of the ashes. I suddenly know what he's going to do, and I start crying and yelling louder shaking in my restraints. He laughs at my attempts to free myself, know there futile. The closer he comes the more I squirm until the point where the chair tips. He reaches down and pulls me away fro the chair entirely, moving my to a new post against a metal pole. He lifts my shirt and brings the iron close to my stomach, singeing the hair there. I can feel the sweat trickle down my neck, awaiting the smell of my flesh being burned. He leans a bit closer when—

A knock at the door interrupts them. "Zexion? Zexy, are you down there?" Demyx, my cheeky blonde boyfriend knocks franticly at the door, before turning the knob and swinging the door in. He screams when he sees me, broken lying on the floor with my blood around me, and unties the ropes quickly and rips the tape off. Before I can say anything my dad is upon us throwing punches at Demyx before I can defend him. I scream, knowing I've caused this, and before I can tell what's happening I'm running to Dad's desk and pulling out his revolver.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shout, and he turns slowly as he hears the clicking of me loading the hammer. "You wont do it." He says, thinking I'm bluffing. But here's the thing—

I'm not. A single shot rings out and then I drop the gun, running and grabbing Demyx's hand and moving up the stairs in record time. I grab my suitcase and fill it with as much stuff as I can, Demyx helping me. We run to his car and get in quickly. I laugh when he says put on my seatbelt, considering my wounds. I gasp as I start to feel pain, the drugs starting to wear off. Demyx recognizes what's happening and tries to comfort me, rubbing my hand gently. We get to his house faster than I expected and go to his kitchen to clean me up. I was the blood with a dish towel as he spreads some kind of cream on my back. I hiss at the cold feeling, resisting the urge to flinch. Once I'm in slightly better condition, Demyx phones his mom asking if I can stay for a while. Thankfully she says yes.

I grab Demyx's hand and we go upstairs to lie down on his bed. I list off the things I'll need get done. Its in these times I'm glad my brother, Lexaeus, is a lawyer. It'll take some work but I'll manage to make this work.


End file.
